


Is This What Love Would Have Felt Like?

by DocSawbones



Series: Lemon Demon Two-Parters [2]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Herbert also ignores basic self care for SCIENCE, Herbert is also touch starved, Herbert talks about his feelings more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Herbert doesn't do a good job at taking care of himself, but thankfully he has Dan. He also has to talk about his feelings.Title from "Cabinet Man" by Lemon Demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "You're All I Have Left and I Pray That You'll Listen"

Herbert West is, as per usual, at work in the basement lab. He hasn’t left it for hours, not even to eat, and definitely not to sleep. Dan Cain, on the other hand, is not going to let this happen. He will go down there, he will make Herbert eat, and he will make him sleep, goddammit. Plate in hand, Dan doesn’t bother knocking on the lab door, opening it to show that Herbert is leaning in close over an experiment. Deciding to not immediately alert him of his presence, since Herbert didn’t seem to notice Dan walk in; he watches what he’s doing, which is apparently more of what Dan had called “morbid doodling.” He’s attaching fingers to where the toes should be, on an amputated foot. Carefully, he sews the pinky finger on, reaching for his vial of reagent. Dan steps in now, not wanting to see that thing come to life. “Delivery for Dr. West.” He says, putting the plate down and snatching up the reagent just in time. Herbert looks up from his terrible fingered foot creature, glaring at Dan for interrupting him. “Herbert, you need to  _ eat _ . I haven’t seen you in hours.” He says, pushing the plate closer.

“I’m fine, Dan.” Herbert ignores the plate, looking around for another vial of reagent. He isn’t successful, as Dan’s blocking the fridge and holding the only bottle easily accessible. That’s unpleasant, he frowns when he realizes this.

“Herbert. Eat.”

“Daniel. I’m fine.” He insists. Stepping closer, he says, “Give me the reagent.”

Dan doesn’t hand it over, switching the hand that it’s in, “Not until you eat. I’m not letting you starve to death.”

Herbert sniffs, glaring at him again. After a few seconds of the pair staring at each other, he relents, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. Looking back at Dan, he almost expected him to hand the reagent back. Instead he got a nod and, “You need to eat more than that. You’re not going to live on one bite of a sandwich, West.” Huffing, he picks it back up and continues to eat. It’s quiet in the lab now, until Dan asks, “When’s the last time you slept?”

“I don’t sleep.” Herbert says, finishing off the sandwich. Dan walks over and takes the plate, still holding the vial of reagent. “Can I have the reagent back now?”

“No. You need to sleep, Herbert.” He puts the reagent vial in the fridge, blocking it with his much taller and muscular body. “You’re coming upstairs with me, and you’re going to sleep, even if it’s just for half an hour.”

“I have work to do.” Herbert crosses his arms, standing in front of Dan.

“It can wait. Sleep is more important. I don’t care if you can’t die, I’m not letting you live like this.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I care about you, Herbert.” This statement makes him stop and think for a moment. Someone actually caring about Herbert? It was unnatural to him. Uncrossing his arms, he fidgets with his hands, looking down. It’s quiet again, Herbert’s avoiding eye contact with Dan, he doesn’t want to face his feelings again. “Herbert…” Dan says, softly, sweetly. It’s clear that he’s worried about Herbert’s silence. Once again, he opens up his arms, and Herbert clings to him. 

Physical comfort is an odd thing for Herbert. Due to his typical touch aversion, he never gets hugs or reaffirming hand squeezes, or some other kind of contact humans are so dependent on. Living with Dan, especially after the things they’ve witnessed, has made him less avoidant to touches from Dan. He doesn’t flinch like he used to when brushed on the shoulder, he’ll sit closer to him than he does with others. Of course, his interest in him and the kiss they had a week ago plays into this, but it’s still… odd to him.

But here they are, hugging each other tightly in the lab again. Dan gently pets his hair, telling him softly, “Come on, Herbert, let’s get you some sleep.” This time, he doesn’t fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously after the events of the first chapter. Somewhat shorter, but still sweet.

Herbert wakes up after the nap, in the same bed as Dan. Apparently, he had ended up taking a nap as well, and is still sleeping, holding onto Herbert. He takes in the sight of his roommate, or would he be considered a boyfriend now? Herbert will have to ask later. Dan looks so peaceful right now, face free of any worried or concerned look. Gently, carefully, he traces over Dan’s jaw with his fingers, admiring him silently. He doesn’t feel uncomfortable being held like this, surprisingly. It’s unnatural, odd, foreign to Herbert, but it isn’t terrible. This isn’t like any hug he’s been forced into. It’s welcome, warm, and even loving. 

Slowly, Dan wakes up. Herbert hasn’t left the bed, watching Dan wake up. He hums, rubbing Herbert’s back a little. Then he asks, “Herbert?”

“Yes?” His voice doesn’t reveal his mounting anxiety.

“Why did you get quiet when I told you I cared?” Ah yes, that’s a very interesting question. Herbert hesitates, thinking about his answer. Does he want to open up to Dan right now? Well, it’s better than bottling up his feelings, like normal.

Deep breath in, and exhale. Then, “No one… has ever really cared about me. Not in the way that you have.” Dan processes this information, and Herbert can see his facial expression change as he thinks about it. He starts to feel very vulnerable, very weak, not as grand or important as he usually feels. That is, until Dan pulls him close into his arms.

“Then I guess I’ll have to fix that.”


End file.
